


Harry Potter One-Shots and Love Stories

by AstoriaGreengrassMalfoy



Series: Harry Potter [1]
Category: HarryPotter - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts, Love, MinistryofMagic, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstoriaGreengrassMalfoy/pseuds/AstoriaGreengrassMalfoy
Summary: Including many main Harry Potter character that Rosely Snape meets during her time at Hogwarts and their love stories, experiences, etc.





	1. Character Images

Winter Snape

https://goo.gl/images/yvz2mH

https://goo.gl/images/vKM6Jd

https://goo.gl/images/y6mFuk

 

Harry Potter

https://goo.gl/images/o8isJj

 

Draco Malfoy

https://goo.gl/images/s81BJT

https://goo.gl/images/hQjF1h

 

Hermione Granger

https://goo.gl/images/DLUpPz

https://goo.gl/images/612fDL

 

Tom Riddle

https://goo.gl/images/6vCqKp

https://goo.gl/images/TYaoBb

 

Voldemort

https://goo.gl/images/8UJ5KX

https://goo.gl/images/vsMT2g

 

Minerva McGonagall

https://goo.gl/images/5ioXHh

https://goo.gl/images/kGSHVP

 

Severus Snape

https://goo.gl/images/NcpEb8

https://goo.gl/images/g4FGkd

 

Sirius Black

https://goo.gl/images/3dri2q

https://goo.gl/images/Zya2A2

 

James Potter

https://goo.gl/images/ikugkj

https://goo.gl/images/JZvYSu

 

Lily Potter

https://goo.gl/images/KBgCFZ

https://goo.gl/images/XNZidc

 

Remus Lupin

https://goo.gl/images/TrkWtE

https://goo.gl/images/mxJXRN


	2. Going to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not finished yet, should be done by sometime in February.

I sigh, walking down Diagon Alley with my father, Severus Snape, behind me. I had finally gotten my letter from Hogwarts, which meant that my own father would be one of my professors. It could be considered exciting to have your own parent as one of your teachers, but not for me. Since my father was teaching Potions, I would be expected to do my best, but I already knew quite a lot about potions, due to my father.

I was excited to be going to Hogwarts, my best friend, Draco Malfoy, was going too. We were both Pure-Bloods, proud of it, we hated Mud-Bloods and Half-Bloods. Crabbe and Goyle would be going too, surprising considering they really weren’t very smart.

”Oi! Rosely!” I turn to find Draco running towards me, his mother and father walking behind him with smiles.

”Draco! You’re here!” I smile at him, hugging him tightly once he reaches me.

”Of course I am! I wouldn’t miss this for the world!” He laughs, hugging me back, then pulling away.

”Hello Rosely,” Narcissa says, smiling down at me, “Excited to go to Hogwarts?”

”Yep!” I smile back at her, “I can’t wait to see the Hogwarts Express!”

”Lovely. Are you going to get your wand?” She looks up at the Ollivanders sign, “We were just going to get Draco’s.”

”We were just about to head in, Narcissa,” My father says, smiling.


	3. First Wand

 Draco and I walk into Ollivander’s with his parents and my dad. Wands sit stacked high in tall shelves. All the wands are in long boxes, each with the Ollivander’s logo stamped onto them. 

“Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Miss Snape,” Ollivander’s climbs off his ladder, approaching me and Draco.

Draco smiles at him, running a hand through his white-blonde hair, “Hello, Mr. Ollivander.”

”Ah, let’s see,” Ollivander walks towards the shelves filled with wands, pulling one out, “Try this one.”

Ollivander opens the box, handing the wand to Draco. Draco flicks it, nothing bad happens, suddenly a gentle breeze blows through.

”There we go. Hawthorn. Unicorn hair core. 10 inches precisely. Rigid flexibility,” Ollivander nods, smiling,” Now you, Miss Snape.”

Ollivander walks off again, grabbing another wand box. He sets it on the counter, opening the box. He hands me the wand, looking anxious. I flick my wrist softly, feeling a soft breeze blow around me.

”Laurel wood. Phoenix feather core. 12 1/2 inches. Slightly springy flexibility,” Ollivander claps, then frowns,” It’s brother wands are owned by Harry Potter and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.”

”O-oh, wow,” I look up at my father with wide eyes.

”Harry Potter, you say? When did he come in?” Lucius asks, raising a brow.

”About half-an-hour ago. Quite a handsome young lad,” Ollivander nods to himself, then goes back to his ladder,” Well, have a nice day!”

Draco and I raise brows at each other with slight grins. We follow his parents out of the shop, stepping back into Diagon Alley.


	4. King’s Cross Station

I push my trunks and trolley in front of me, heading for the wall between platforms 9 and 10.  
“Daddy,” I look up at my father,” Does it hurt?”  
“No it doesn’t, you don’t feel anything,” Severus smiles down at me,” Just run at it and you’ll be on Platform 9 3/4 in no time.”  
“Alright, Daddy,” I turn back to the wall, biting my lip.  
“Together?” Draco asks, looking at me.  
“Together,” I smile at him.  
Draco nods, running at the wall with me next to him. I wince once we hit the wall, but soon find myself on Platform 9 3/4.  
“Wow,” I gasp, looking at the scarlet red Hogwarts Express.  
“Pretty cool,” Draco says, smirking at me, pushing his trolley towards the train.  
Narcissa, Lucius and my father come through onto the platform only a few seconds later. Narcissa smiles at Draco, looking upset though.  
“Well, I hope you have fun at Hogwarts. Be good, alright?” Narcissa kisses Draco’s cheek.  
“I will, Mother,” Draco smiles at his mom, then heads for the train.  
“Rosely, have fun, darling,” Narcissa smiles at me too, kissing my cheek.

I nod, following my father to the train and bringing my trunk and owl onto the train. I walk down the hall, looking into the compartments for Draco. I find him towards the end of the train and sit next to him. Crabbe and Goyle soon join us, carrying in their trunks and stowing them on the rack.  
“Hello, Crabbe, Goyle,” Draco grins at them, running a hand through his hair.  
“Ello’ Draco. Hi, Rosely,” Crabbe plops onto the bench across from us.  
“How have you been?” Goyle asks, sitting next to Crabbe.  
“Alright,” Draco says.  
“I’ve been good. You guys?” I smile at them.  
“It’s been fine.”  
“I’ve been well.”


	5. Arriving at Hogwarts

“I think the train is stopping,” Crabbe says, looking out the compartments window.

”Woah! There’s Hogwarts!” I peer around Crabbe to look out the window.

It looms in the distance, bright lights shining from windows. Towers reach towards the clouds with round, pointed steeple roofs. It sits on a cliff, overlooking the lake next to the train, the Black Lake if I remember correctly. The Forbidden Forest has a few trees peeking out near the lake from where we are.

”Better go then,” Draco looks out the window once Crabbe moves away.

”We’ll get your trunks,” Goyle says, grabbing both his and mine, Crabbe grabs his and Draco’s.

”Oh! Thank you, Goyle,” I smile, grabbing my owl’s cage quickly.

”Thanks Crabbe,” Draco mummers, turning around.

”No problem, Rose.”

”Your welcome, Draco.”

We walk out of the compartment, stepping onto the platform. We’re suddenly surrounded by students in their robes, chattering while carrying trunks and pets such as owls and toads.

”Firs’ years! Firs’ years come over here!” A huge man with brown hair and a beard, is waving above the crowd, standing at the end of the platform.

”Guess we go to him,” Draco says, setting off towards the man.

Once we reach him, we’re surrounded by other first years who are all carrying their trunks and mummering amongst themselves.

”I’m Hagrid. Now, yer’ all gon’ be gettin’ into those boats down by the lake. We’ll head towar’s Hogwar’s. Now, no playin’ aroun’ or yeh’ migh’ end up fallin’ in,” Hagrid calls, then turns and walks towards the lake.

”Well, this’ll be fun,” I sigh, following Draco towards the boats.


	6. The Sorting Ceremony

Draco and I walk up to the top of the steps. We notice Harry Potter standing a few feet away, Draco approaches him.

”You must be Harry Potter. I’m Draco, Draco Malfoy,” Draco holds out his hand.

The redhead boy next to Harry snorts. Draco looks at him with a sneer.

”You must be a Weasley. Red hair. Hand-me-down robes,” Draco looks back at Harry,” You don’t want to be friends with him, his family is full of blood traitors. How about I help you make better friends.”

”Thanks, but I can decide that for myself,” Harrys says, glaring at Draco.

Draco scoffs, but before he can reply, a tall woman, wearing emerald green robes and a matching hat walks out the doors in front of us.

”I am Proffesor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor house and proffesor for Transfiguration,” She smiles slightly at us,” I will be taking you into the hall behind me so that you can be sorted into your houses. Follow me.”

She turns and strides towards the doors, waving her wand to open it. Both doors open, allowing her to lead us towards the wizard hat sitting on top of a wooden stool. She walks up the steps, all of the first years stop at the edge of them, looking frightened. 

“When I call your name, come up to the stool. The Sorting Hat will be placed upon your head, and will then place you into your house,” Professor McGonagall says, unrolling a list.

“Vincent Crabbe!”

Crabbe walks up to the stool.

”Slytherin!”

”Gregory Goyle!”

Goyle rushes up to the stool, smiling.

”Slytherin!”

”Hermione Granger!”

The girl walks up to the stool. Her brown hair is bushy and she has dark brown eyes.

”Gryffindor!”

”Neville Longbottom!”

A chubby boy with blue eyes, walks up to the stool.

”Gryffindor!”

”Draco Malfoy!”

Draco smiles at me, then walks up to the stool, smirking.

”Slytherin!”

”Pansy Parkinson!”

A girl with short black hair and a pointed nose heads towards the stool.

”Slytherin!”

”Harry Potter!”

Harry walks to the stool, sitting on it.

”Hmm. Gryffindor!”

”Rosely Snape!”

I look at my dad, seeing his smile and walking up the steps to the stool. I sit down, my back straight and closing my eyes nervously.

The hat starts mummering,” The bravery of a Gryffindor. The loyalty of a Hufflepuff. The cunning of a Slytherin. The intelligence of a Ravenclaw. Daring, courageous, clever, creative, knowledgeable, dedicated, patient, prideful, ambitious and determined. I can’t find a house for you. You’re all of them, not a single one you have more qualities of.”  
The hat sighs, then shouts,” All houses!!!”  
The Great Hall falls silent and my father suddenly says,” But that’s impossible. It’s never happened before.”  
“Ah, but the hat knows what it chooses. If she is all, then let her be all.” Dumbledore says, smiling at me.


	7. Chapter 7- Figuring It Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think Rosely should love first? (I accept any characters from the Harry Potter series) (No Snape love story!! He’s Rosely’s father!!)
> 
> Also, I’m looking for someone to collaborate with on another story. I don’t care what it’s about, I’ll work with even newbies.

I look over at Draco with wide eyes as he stands up and walks to me after the feast. 

“All houses? Wow, Rose,” He mummers, his gray eyes shining playfully.

”I don’t know what happened.”

”I can tell, but I never thought that you’d be every house,” Draco laughs softly, patting my hair gently.

I give a soft giggle, playfully shoving him away,” Prat.”

”Rosely,” My father walks to me and Draco, with his eyebrows raised.

”Yes, Daddy?” I ask, turning to face him.

”We’ll need to figure out dorm arrangements,” He says,” Dumbledore said that you can stay with me if you’d like.”

”Really?! Yay! I’d love that!” I squeal, hugging my father tightly.

He chuckles softly,” I thought you would.”

”Thank you, Daddy,” I say as I pull away and turn back to Draco.

”Your quite welcome, darling,” My father walks towards the doors of the Great Hall, gesturing for me and Draco to follow him.

”Draco, you’ll be staying in the Slytherin dorms, but you can come visit Rosely whenever you’d like,” My father smiles slightly as he walks through the doors and heads towards the dungeons.

”Really? Thank you, Professor Snape,” Draco grins at me, offering his arm out.

”Your welcome, Mr. Malfoy,” He says as I take Draco’s arm with a smile.


	8. A Little Bit Of Heartache

“DRACO!!!” I growl as I storm up to him.

”Y-yes?” He turns to me, trying to hide the guilt in his eyes.

”You’re the one who hurt Darklander! You bloody imbecile!” I scream, slapping him.

”R-Rose, p-p-please. I-I’m s-s-s-sorry.” Draco cries out.

”No, you’re not.” Tears flood down my cheeks,” You’re not the boy who was my best friend. Whoever you are, you’re not my Draco.”   
I walk off, tears streaming faster, and choked sobs coming out of my mouth. Draco stands behind me, frozen and staring after my back. 

I hold out my arm to the black owl with dark red eyes that’s flying towards me, “Hi Dark. Feeling better?”

He lands on my arm and nips my finger affectionately. I smile weakly at the owl, stroking his feathers gently. I look up at the sound of footsteps approaching. I find my father walkign towards me, smiling gently at me.

”Hi, Daddy,” I mummer, waving with my free arm.

“Hello, Rose. Hagrid got Darklander to heal pretty fast, I see.” He says, smiling wider.


	9. The Essay’s (Part 1)

##  **The Firebolt**

The Nimbus Racing Broom Company dominated the competition. The Nimbus Two Thousand and Two Thousand and One models, outsold all other broom combined, by a factor of 3 to 1. They never knew, that a racing broom was being created that would knock them from their number 1 spot. This was the Firebolt, the top-secret project developed by Randolph Spudmore (The son of Able Spudmore of Ellerby and Spudmore, who produced the TinderBlast in 1940, and the Swiftstick in 1952, both never achieving great popularity.)

Randolph was the first to use goblin-made ironwork (which included footrests, stand and twig bands). The secrets are not fully understood, but give the Firebolt additional stability and power in adverse weather conditions, and special non-slip foot grip that is a great advantage to Quidditch players. The handle is made of polished ebony and the twigs of birch, or hazel, according the personal preference. Birth is reputed to give more ‘oomph’ in high ascents, where hazel is preferred by those who prefer hair-trigger steering.

The Firebolt, is quite a costly broom, and Harry Potter is one of the first to own one. It continues to be made in relatively small quantities, partly because the goblin workers are prone to strikes and walkouts at the smallest provocation.

 

##  **The Floo Network**

The Floo Network, while somewhat uncomfortable, has many advantages. Firstly, unlike broomsticks, the Network can be used without fear of breaking the International Statute of Secrecy. Secondly, unlike Apparition, there is little to no danger of serious injury. Thirdly, it can be used to transport smaller children, the infirm and the elderly.

Nearly every witch/wizard home is connected to the Floo Network. While a fireplace may be disconnected by the use of a simple spell, connection requires the permission of the Ministry of Magic, which regulates the Floo Service and prevents Muggle fireplaces from becoming inadvertently joined up. Though, a temporary connection can be arranged in emergencies.

In addition to home fireplaces, there are about a thousand fireplaces across Britain connected to the Floo Network, including those at the Ministry of Magic, along with various wizarding shops and inns. The fireplaces of Hogwarts, are generally not connected.

Although generally reliable, mistakes have and can happen. Speaking the name of the destination loudly, and clearly, upon entering the Floo flames, is sometimes difficult due to ash, heat and panic. 


	10. Almost Dead

“Oi!” I growl, shoving Harry Potter roughly.

”Hey!” Ron Weasley snarls, then freezes when my violet eyes meet his.

”I thought so,” I raise a brow and brush past them into the Potion’s classroom.

”The prat...” Ron mutters softly, sitting with Harry and Hermione towards the front of the classroom.

I sit down at a table in the back, pulling out my quills and parchment, along with my supplies. I keep my head down when Draco walks past, looking down at my dragon scales. 

“Snake venom, unicorn hair, mint, dragon scales, thestral tail hair...” I mummer softly, “Got it all.”

”You do, I’m sure you do,” I hear a boy laugh from beside me.

I glance up at him. It’s Seamus Finnigan,” Mind if I sit here?” He asks softly, nodding to the empty chair next to me.

”Sure,” I reply, smiling slightly at him.

”Thanks...” He looks at me curiously.

”Rosely, Rosely Snape,” I say, smiling.

”Oh, I’m Seamus Finnigan,” He says, smiling back at me.

”Well, hello, Seamus,” I giggle softly.


End file.
